and It Began
by xoHotaruox
Summary: How I think it should have gone when Yuna decided to try and find Tidus. One shot.


The blue sky hung over the Besaid children as they stared at the storyteller expectantly.  
  
"Tell us a tail!" they insisted.  
  
He chortled, "Okay, what story will it be then?"  
  
"The one about him!" A small boy inquired, having overheard older boys talking about it and not wanting to be left out.  
  
He tried to make it less evident about his surprise.  
  
"All right then. Lets begin..."  
  
" Spira. Once upon a time it was a world of prosperity, sustained by an advanced civilization of machina. Then, one thousand years ago, Sin came. This immortal menace brought perennial destruction to the land and slowed advances to civilization. The teachings of Yevon offered solace to Spira's terrified people, but also forbade the use of machina. Still, most people were willing to sacrifice progress for a sense of security, and civilization eventually came to a standstill. Summoners emerged as Spira's only hope. They alone were able to stop Sin—if only for a little while. On the day she becomes a summoner, Yuna, a girl of seventeen, meets him. The young man claims to have come from Zanarkand, though that city was supposedly destroyed a thousand years earlier. Hearing his claim, Yuna knows this is no chance encounter. Her father, Braska, was a summoner before her. Jecht, a man who served as his guardian, also claimed to have come from Zanarkand. The next day, Yuna and her own guardians—Wakka, and Lulu and myself—set out on a journey to defeat Sin. He comes along, too, and before long he becomes one of Yuna's guardians. Others join them: a man named Auron who guarded Braska and an Al Bhed girl named Rikku. The pilgrimage continues. Yuna and her entourage witness much. Operation Mi'ihen is launched in an attempt to stop Sin with machina, but it fails. Seymour Guado, a maester of Yevon, reveals machinations of his own. Finally, Yuna and company arrive at their destination, the sacred ruins of Zanarkand. It is here that they were to learn the one and only way to defeat Sin: the Final Summoning. But Yuna learns something entirely different. Sin cannot be truly destroyed using the Final Summoning. Not now, not ever. Rikku's father, Cid, takes Yuna and her friends aboard his airship. They begin a new journey, this time in search of another way to destroy Sin. After uncovering the truths and fallacies behind Sin and the teachings of Yevon, they finally succeed in vanquishing Sin. However, that victory meant he would vanish. A heavy price is paid, but Spira finds peace and freedom from the terror of Sin at last. Filled with the many memories of her journey, Yuna speaks to the people of Spira:'The people and the friends we have lost, or the dreams that have faded... Never forget them.'" Kalamahri finished.  
  
"There, ya happy?"  
  
"There's more to it then that!" the little boy whined.  
  
Kalamhri sighed. "Yes, I was trying to erase that part..."  
  
"Well, what happened?"  
  
"The summoner...she loved him. She loved him more then the world."  
  
"And she sacrificed him for us?" a little boy chimed in.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"How romantic!" little girls sighed dreamily.  
  
"Try tragic." Said a voice from behind them, they turned to see Yuna.  
  
"Yuna! That story was about you right??"  
  
Yuna sighed and nodded.  
  
"You really must stop telling them stories about me Kalamhri."  
  
He bowed, "Sorry m'lady."  
  
She nodded. "Its okay, its better that they know about who saved their lives and what he sacrificed."  
  
"I'm sure he misses you..."  
  
"...I'm sure he's alive."  
  
Kalamhri blinked, "You don't think...?"  
  
She nodded, "I do. Rikku did show me that sphere."  
  
"It was just someone who looked like him." Kalamhri dismissed the issue.  
  
But Yuna sighed and glanced dreamily at the azure sky. "I don't think so..."  
  
Rikku, who had been listening behind a bush, popped up, "Lets go look for clues. If you find him, you can see him one last time, and if not...then we lost nothing."  
  
Yuna smiled and looked at Kalamhri, "I want to travel again." She said simply and they strolled to the palace to announce what they were doing.  
  
Authors Note: ^^ Heh, a short one shot about what I think might have been what made her go search for him again, this isn't how it happened in the video game though, so I guess its how I think it should've happened. XD Well, Kalamhri was really cool all blue, reserved, strong and stuff, so I wanted to add him into FFX-2. Hope you like. Review, flames, whatever is allowed. ^_^ 


End file.
